


Something Like Marriage

by Abiggaynerd



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, M/M, They love each other SO MUCH its kind of ridiculous, This is really just an excuse to write old-timey gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abiggaynerd/pseuds/Abiggaynerd
Summary: Ernst and Hanschen talk.





	Something Like Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure self indulgence. I love them so much

Ernst breathed in the sweet smelling air, lying in the shadows of an oak tree. The breeze ruffled his hair. His head was in Hanschen’s lap. He felt him lazily take his hand, tracing patterns on it.

“I wish you were a girl sometimes,” Hanschen said, breaking the calm silence. 

Ernst froze, and felt his heart drop to the ground, smashing like rotted fruit. He opened and closed his mouth, before speaking.

“Are- are you unsatisfied with me, Hanschen?” 

The fingers wandering over his palm stopped suddenly. Hanschen swore. 

“No- no, that’s not what I meant- I simply meant- I wish you were a girl, because if you were, I would rather like to marry you. If- if you were a girl, I would go to your parents this instant and ask for your hand.”

Ernst felt his face grow hot, and a huge, giddy grin spread across his face. He tilted his head back a little, to see Hanschen’s face as red as his own, avoiding his gaze.

“I would rather like to marry you too, Hanschen,” Ernst said, drunk on happiness and love.

“But we can't,” Hanschen said. “I’m sorry.” 

Hanschen looked genuinely upset. “It's alright,” Ernst murmured, turning around, reaching to pull Hanschen on top of him. “It’s alright, Hanschen.”

“It really isn’t,” Hanschen said, but let Ernst pull him into a kiss anyway.

The kiss ended too soon, because of silly human necessities like breathing. Hanschen pulled away, panting. Ernst lay on his back, under him, eyes half closed and pupils dilated.

“Prettier than any girl,” Hanschen said. He stroked Ernst’s face with his thumb, tenderly. Ernst leaned into the touch, blushing. “If everyone saw you the way I did, there would be no questioning why I'd want to snatch you up and make you mine.”

Ernst’s breath hitched. Hanschen smiled.

“But I am already yours,” Ernst said, reaching up to cup Hanschen’s face with his hands, “and you mine.”

Ernst smiled at the shocked, flustered expression on Hanschen’s face. He giggled, delighting in having just as much an effect on Hanschen as Hanschen had on him. He pulled him closer to him.

“How are you able to do that?” Hanschen asked, an expression of fondness and wonder on his face.

“Pardon?” Ernst smiled back, completely enamored.

“Bewitch me with a single word- I hear the sound of your voice and I am completely undone.”

Ernst felt so happy, he could just die. “Oh, love, give us a kiss, won’t you?”

“How could I deny a request like that?” Hanschen pressed his lips into Ernst’s. Ernst sighed in contentment, arms wrapped around Hanschen’s back in an embrace, pulling them ever closer. 

Hanschen pulled away again. Ernst gave a little whine at the loss of the heat against his lips.

“Oh, if only things were different!” Hanschen said, frustrated again. 

“Don't think of that, love, it only makes you sad.” Ernst tried to resume the kissing, but Hanschen had started talking again.

“I just wish we didn’t have to hide ourselves away like this… I know we’re sinful, but how can we be? I’ve never felt anything purer… When I’m with you…”

Ernst shook his head wildly, growing panicked. “They would take you away from me, I couldn’t bare it. We mustn’t tell anyone, not ever!!” His panic made big, hot tears begin to come out his eyes.

Hanschen’s face turned to one of concern. “Don't cry, beloved. I won’t speak of it anymore. See? I'll kiss away your tears.” He pressed his lips to the edges Ernst’s eyes, fast enough where Ernst gave a little giggle.

“I- I don't mind if our love lies in secrecy, my dearest,” Ernst said after a moment. He took a deep, shuttering breath. “But the thought of you leaving me for even an instant breaks my heart.”

Hanschen smiled gently. “I will never leave you. Don't cry.”

Ernst felt new tears prick at his eyelids. “You liar!” he said, half-heartedly shoving Hanschen away. Hanschen didn’t even budge- Ernst dropped his hands and looked away. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep. One day you'll find a wife, and you'll forget all about me…”

Hanschen frowned, looking confused. “Darling, I don't wish for a wife- I only wish for you to stay by my side, forever and ever.”

Ernst blushed hotly, but the words did not calm him down. If anything, they riled him up even further. 

“But-! You- you can’t be serious!”

“Of course I am. I thought you were too, but perhaps…” Hanschen looked surprisingly vulnerable. Ernst shook his head quickly.

“No! No, my love, you know I only have eyes for you, I love only you, and would never be able to take a wife, but you…” Ernst struggled for words. “If you were to have me in place of a wife, even if they did not know about our love, you would be shunned! I- I don’t-“

Ernst was cut off with a gentle, chaste kiss.

“Shh, darling, I don't care about what the others think- I only need you.”

“But you said- skimming the cream- just going along with everyone else-“

“Forget that, beloved- it’s only for now. One day, we'll run away and be together forever- hidden away, free to just be. That's all I desire.” Hanschen’s hand wandered to the nape of Ernst’s neck, pulling him closer. 

“Oh....” Ernst felt like he was floating among the clouds with happiness.

“Don't cry!” Ernst realized he was crying, as Hanschen panicked. “I'm sorry! What did I say?”

Ernst laughed. He pressed a kiss to Hanschen’s nose. “No, my love, these are happy tears.”

“Truly?” Hanschen said, a little disbelieving. Ernst nodded.

“Truly. Won't you kiss me?”

Hanschen relaxed at that, and melted into Ernst until Ernst and he were practically one. Ernst’s eyes fluttered shut, and he felt as if he knew what true bliss was.

“I love you, dearest,” Ernst spoke into Hanschen’s lips, unwilling to pull away.

“As do I,” Hanschen murmured back. Ernst smiled into Hanschen’s lips.


End file.
